1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention generally relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display panel and an organic light emitting display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays information of images or characters by using light generated when holes and electrons, which are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively, are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting display device has been spotlighted as a next-generation display device because the organic light emitting display device has various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.
Generally, light efficiency of the organic light emitting display device is limited to about 20 percent (%) because light loss occurs at a boundary of layers due to difference (i.e., mismatching) of refractive index. Recently, various methods for increasing the light efficiency have been suggested. A surface of an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) may be made non-uniform or rugged, or may be treated to have texturing patterns, for example.